Famosas en el Sweet Amoris
by Fatima Andrade
Summary: Qué pasa cuando por cuestiones de "trabajo" una de las bandas más conocidas mundial mente tiene que ir a estudiar al Sweet Amoris, en Francia? Asquito de summary lo se TnT pero sera interesante, a no seeeer...
1. Chapter 1

Holis! Cuanto tiempo, se que los otros fics pasaron a la historia, pero por algunos problemas personales ya no los pude seguir y los elimine, pero ese no es el caso, vengo renovada y llena de muchas ideas para escribir, así que aquí esta la primera… Esta idea fue gracias a mi banda favorita y a que vi sus conciertos todos en un dia x3 ociosa detected xD y a una chica que admiro +o+ mi querida Aless Michaeliss… Que espero que no se enoje por tomar su idea, que claro, no será una copia :`3 Y juro por todo lo que es bendito que este fic no lo bandonarte hasta que lo termine TnT Asi que… *Redoble de tambores sensual* Aquí la sinopsis (?)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Qué pasa cuando por cuestiones de "trabajo" una de las bandas más conocidas mundialmente tiene que ir a estudiar al Sweet Amoris, en Francia?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno, mi sensual sinopsis x3 okno .-. Bueno, necesito a cuatro sucrettes para la banda y una sucrette más para ser la hermana de mi sucrette, o lo que guste ^-^

La ficha sería la siguiente:

Nombre:

Apellido:

Instrumento:

Edad: 16-18

Una canción que crean que las representa: (La que sea, no importa si es en español, ingles, etc)

Descripción física (incluida su forma de vestir y peinar):

Descripción psicológica:

Chico: El que sea, menos Armin

Y los instrumentos a elegir son estos

-Guitarra rítmica

-Batería

-Bajo

-Y la vocalista

La que quede como hermana de mi sucrette será la inseparable del grupo que va a todos lados con ellas x3 pero tendrá la misma edad o un año menos,asi que espero que participen, si no me deprimiré TnT Nosleemos pronto :`3


	2. Fichas

Holis, he vuelto para decir que… No he podido meter a todas :`( y eso no me gusta, porque no creo que sea justo, pero bueno, aquí dejo las fichas de las ganadoras, pero antes… No todas estarán en la banda, pero saldrán, que es lo que cuenta :`D

Nombre: Yuukino  
>Apellido: Dark<br>Instrumento: Bajo y segunda voz  
>Edad: 17<br>Una canción que las representa: Listen to your heart - Es hermosa *-*

Descripción física: Tiene el pelo negro hasta la rodilla, Casi siempre lo lleva sujetado en una coleta que le llega a la cintura; Tiene los ojos verde esmeralda que casi nunca los puedes ver por qué se pone lentes de contacto, tiene pechonalidad no tanta pero no para llamarla "Tabla" Suele usar pantalones negros con blusas rojas o moradas.

Descripción psicológica: Es seria con "Casi" todo el mundo, Bueno sería con la gente que no conoce, Con sus amigas es muy amable y risueña, También pervertida, Pero como es seria, Si sus amigas merecen un tirón de orejas no lo va a pensar 2 veces y lo hará  
>Chico: Alexy<p>

(Sera la hermana de mi Sucrette)

Nombre: Bastet  
>Apellido: Kane<br>Instrumento: Ninguno, pero es compositora  
>Edad: 17<br>Descripción física: Mide 1.50, tiene cabello largo color negro, es de piel palida, tiene ojos color rojo sangre, normalmente viste con blusas de manga larga y shorts en morado, azul oscuro y negro, normalmente se recoge el cabello en una trenza de lado.  
>Descripción psicológica: Bast es una chica muy inteligente, parece una chica inocente cuando la vez por primera vez pero luego te das cuenta de que no lo es, tiene un vocabulario muy amplio, su humor es sarcástico, es fría y cruel pero amable con las personas que aprecia (es muy dificil estar en esta lista) le gusta hacer bromas tanto pesadas como blancas, ama leer historias de terror y misterio, le gusta dormir al aire libre y ama dormir.<br>Chico: Ken..tin

Nombre: Isabel  
>apellido Flores<br>instrumento: Guitarra rítmica y acústica  
>edad:18<br>descripción física: alta, mide 1.76, su cabello es largo y negro, piel morena, y ojos cafés, (la manera de vestir soy mala para describir) solo diria que le gusta que combine y siempre lleva algo negro su forma de peinar seria el cabello suelto y de vez en cuando trenzas  
>psicológicas. Es una chica alegre que le gusta ayudar, siempre trata de ver el lado positivo y también es difícil que se enoje pero si lo hace deja de hablarte hasta que se disculpen a no ser de que ella tenga la culpa<br>chico: Castiel

Nombre: Aless  
>Apellido: Michaelis<br>Instrumento: Batería  
>Edad: 16<br>Físico: Cabello rosa oscuro lacio y con las puntas onduladas, ojos ámbar, piel blanca, usa ropa oscura.  
>Personalidad: Alegre y amable, ama la música y los gatos, es bastante amable, y es una persona sin sentimientos con los extraños.<br>Chico: Nathaniel.

nombre: Hikari  
>apellido: Ichinose<br>instrumento: vocalista  
>edad:17 años<br>descripcion física: su piel es clara como la porcelana mide 1.67 de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura con las puntas onduladas y ojos de color turquesa tiene un tatuaje de una nota musical en su muñeca derecha y uno de unas alas de angel decolor negro en la espalda así como un extraño lunar en forma de luna creciente en la mejilla izquierda, usualmente trae su cabello totalmente suelto solo lo amarra con listones como si fueran diademas,sus ropas siempre son de color morado, negro y turquesa usualmente su ropa tiene un estilo tipo lolita japones por lo que siempre usa vestidos o faldas es rara la vez que usa pantalón ya que piensa que con ellos no se puede mover libremente  
>descripción psicológica: ante la apariencia de la gente puede parecer una chica muy fria y reservada pero cuando la conoces es una chica muy divertida, amable, tierna e infantil, qué siempre intentara sacarle una sonrisa alas personas que aprecia si están tristes, es muy glotona con cualquier comida sobre todo con los dulces, le encanta leer historias de romance y misterios policiacos ,ama cantar y componer canciones ya que eso la mantiene tranquila también ama el anime y los videojuegos otro de sus pasatiempos es dibujar mangas de comedia romántica y misterio aunque también adora cocinar<br>chico: Lysandro

Nombre: Jhoshy Tsukishima

Instrumento: Compositora junto con Bastet

Edad: 16

Características Físicas: Cabello castaño claro, lacio con las puntas onduladas, piel blanca, ojos color caramelo.

Características Psicológicas: Es amable, graciosa y divertida, es traviesa y un poco tímida con los chicos, con sus amigas es bien traviesa.

Chico: Charli

Y bueno eso es todo, el primer capítulo estará pronto! Eso espero, ya que mi hermano no deja la PC TnT La canción era para ver como serian sus Sucrettes, dejen mis ideas raras XD y bueno pues… Solo deje la canción de Yuukino porque es H-E-R-M-O-S-A

Y bueno nos leemos pronto x3


	3. Una noticia inesperada

Bueno, aprovechando los pequeños ratos que tengo para utilizar la PC… Aquí tienen el primer capítulo, sin más por el momento… Vamos allá!

Capitulo 1: Una noticia inesperada

Tras bastidores se encontraban las chicas de la banda "Rock Me" preparándose para subir al escenario y dar todo su potencial como en cada concierto que daban.

Isabel: Vamos chicas, que el show empieza en pocos minutos *Dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación*

*Isabel, la mayor del grupo y jefa del mismo, siempre es alegre, pero se muestra seria en lo que es respecto a la banda*

Hikari: Oye, que sabemos que ya debemos empezar, pero no podemos salir sin afinar antes * Se pone a hacer ejercicios de afinación*

*Hikari, de las chicas del centro en edad, la vocalista principal de la banda, parece ser una chica fría y reservada, pero en verdad es una chica muy linda y gentil*

Bastet: Chicas, podrían callarse y darse prisa, la gente espera *Bastet volvió su vista hacia la carpeta con folios en donde trataba de encontrar la siguiente rima de la próxima canción para "Rock Me" junto con su compañera Joshy*

Joshy: Bast, sabemos que es imposible que se están calladas, así que déjalas *Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y regresando a su actividad con Bastet*

*Bastet Kane, una de las compositoras y mejores amigas de las chicas que integran la banda, es muy inteligente y alegre, pero con las personas desconocidas es fría y cruel, por eso esa cara de "no rompo un plato" solo la creen las personas que no la conocen*

* Joshy Tsukishima, una chica que se clasifica como "hiperactiva", ya que siempre es alegre, divertida y traviesa con las chicas de la banda, sus mejores amigas; pero a la hora de componer canciones junto con Baste, da lo mejor de si*

Yuukino: En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo dense prisa

Samantha: Déjalas hermana *Sonrió maliciosamente* Si no quieren que sus fans las vean… No podemos hacer nada

Hikari: Samantha, sabes que te queremos, pero con los fans nadie se mete *Dejo su lugar para ir hacia Smantha*

Yuukino: Hikari, cálmate, y Samantha… *La miro de arriba hacia abajo* Tu deberías cambiarte, eres la única que no se ha puesto la ropa con la que saldremos * Dijo en cierto tono de molestia*

Samantha: Pero es una falda… Una FALDA! Sabes que las odio *Hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos, ya que la ropa que utilizarían era un uniforme tipo colegiala japonesa de color azul marino*

Yuukino: Sabes que los pucheros no funcionan conmigo, así que ve y cámbiate ya… *Se cruzo de brazos y vio como Samantha se iba haciendo una rabieta*

*Yuukino y Samantha Dark, las hermanas de la banda, bajista y guitarrista, son dos mundos distintos, pero como todos, tienen sus similitudes, Yuukino, puede llegar a ser una chica seria con quien no conoce, pero con las chicas de la banda es una loca sin remedio, mientras Samantha es una loca, inocente, solo con los chicos, e hiperactiva chica que no se sabe comportar si no está su hermana mayor*

Isabel: Bueno, ya estamos todas… Menos la quemas importa… Donde está Aless?

Aless: Aquí estoy *Entro al cuarto con el uniforme que usarían y dos baquetas en la mano derecha*

Bastet: Genial, solo les falta Samantha y hacer que esa gente se quede afónica de tanto corear sus voces *Dijo haciendo una forma de "V" con sus brazos levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada*

Smantha: No me puedo anudar la estúpida corbata *Entro ya cambiada y con la corbata en una mano siendo agitada*

Aless: Ven, yo te ayudo * Anudo la corbata de Samantha y se prepararon para salir al escenario*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En aquel estadio se podía observar a una enorme multitud coreando los nombres de 5 chicas que se había hecho famosas hace algunos años cuando las más pequeñas iban en último grado de secundaria.

De un momento a otro las luces que adornaban ese escenario vacío se apagaron completamente y comenzaron a sonar las notas de la preciada guitarra de Isabel, al mismo tiempo que la voz de Hikari, para después comenzar a sonar el amado bajo de Yuukino, la guitarra sensual (según ella) de Samantha y la adorada batería que utilizaba Aless en los conciertos

Hikari:

Konna ni mo yoru ga akarui kara

(No podemos dormir solos)

Hitorikiri nemurezu ni irunda

(Debido a que la noche es tan brillante)

Tsuyokunai bokura wa itsumo

(Somos tan débiles que siempre)

Dareka wo omoi toki ni naku no deshou

(Lloramos cuando pensamos en alguien)

Smantha:

Ima kimi no hoho wo tsutatta namida wa

(Me pregunto en quien estabas pensando)

Dare wo omottan darou

(Cuando las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas)

Todas:

Namida yo hikare ichibanboshi yori hikare

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, brillan más que la primera estrella de la noche)

Namida yo hikare kanashimi no bun dake

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, justo tanto como tu tristeza)

Namida yo hikare koko ni iru tte sakebe

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, gritan que estas aquí)

Namida yo hikare kimi no asu wo terase

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, iluminando tu mañana)

Todas:

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Todoite hoshii

(Quiero llegar a ti)

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Itsudatte

(Siempre)

Hikari:

Konna ni mo mune ga kurushii no wa

(Nuestros corazones duelen tanto)

Sugisatta hibi ga koishii kara

(Debido a que extrañamos los tiempos pasados)

Tsuyogari na bokura wa itsumo

(Sabemos que siempre actuamos muy duro)

Nanika wo ushinatte kizuku no deshou

(Cuando hemos perdido algo)

Samantha:

Ima kimi no hoho wo tsutatta namida wa

(Esas lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas)

Zutto takaramono

(Son todos los tesoros)

Todas:

Namida yo hikare ichibanboshi yori hikare

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, brillan más que la primera estrella de la noche)

Namida yo hikare yasashisa no bun dake

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, justo tanto como tu amabilidad)

Namida yo hikare koko ni iru tte sakebe

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, gritan que estas aquí)

Namida yo hikare kimi no asu wo terase

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, iluminando tu mañana)

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Todoiteiru yo

(Voy a llegar a ti)

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Itsumademo

(Sin importar nada)

Namida yo hikare ichibanboshi yori hikare

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, brillan más que la primera estrella de la noche)

Namida yo hikare kanashimi no bun dake

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, justo tanto como tu tristeza)

Namida yo hikare koko ni iru tte sakebe

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, gritan que estas aquí)

Namida yo hikare sekaijuu wo terase

(Tus lágrimas son brillantes, iluminando el mundo)

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Todoite hoshii

(Quiero llegar a ti)

Hey you! Stand up!

(¡Hey tú! ¡De pie!)

Dokomademo

(En cualquier lugar)

Don't stop your tears.

(No detengas tus lágrimas.)

Everybody is crying tonight, Wow...

(Todos están llorando esta noche, Wow...)

Y así continuaron 2 horas seguidas cantando, tocando, conviviendo con los fans, que las despidieron con una energía.

Aless: Estoy derrotada *Se hecho en el sofá en el que anteriormente estaban Joshy y Bastet*

Isabel: No eres la única, verdad chicas?

Hikari, Samantha y Yuukino: Siii *Todas se echaron como pudieron en aquel sofá un poco desgastado por el tiempo*

Casandra (La representante del grupo): CHICAS! Les tengo una noticia fenomenal * Dijo dando saltitos de emoción*

Isabel: Vamos, solo dilo, ya quiero llegar a casa a dormir

Samantha: Exacto, AMO con el alma hacer esto pero… esta noche estoy mas agotada que de costumbre

Casandra: Niñas quejumbrosas *Dijo mirando a Isabel y Samantha* Pues… La noticia es que… Asistirán a la escuela! *Dio un salto y aplaudió emocionada*

Chicas: QUE!?

Yuukino: A…

Aless: La…

Todas: ESCUELA !

Si es muy largo discúlpenme, es que los golpes de inspiración debemos aprovecharlos n.n

Espero que les haya gustado musho musho… okno, pero si espero que les haya gustado…

Amm… Que mas… A si, la canción que cantan se llama Nmida yo hikare, es de Scandal, mi banda favorita *-* por si quieren escucharla n.n o si no, no, como quieran…

Y pues… Nada espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto, mushos abrazos y besoooos, chao chao :`3


	4. En camino a lo nuevo

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior x3

Y bueno… No sé que mas decir, así que… Las dejo con el sensual(?) capitulo x3

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 2: En camino a lo nuevo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un nuevo día se veía llegar para las chicas, un día muy atareado a decir verdad. Ya que, tendrían que empacar, para un viaje a su último destino en la pequeña gira que tenían programada y su viaje por tiempo indefinido a Paris.

Yuukino POV

Después de la gran noticia que nos dio Casandra, nos llevo a todas a casa, y como buena hermana mayor llame a mama para decirle el por qué si llegaba a casa no nos encontraría

*Al teléfono*

Mama: Hola, Yuukino, que sucede?

Yuukino: Hola mama, amm… Solo quería decirte que… *Y como se supone que le diga esto*

Mama: Yuukino, que les he dicho de las llamadas sin sentido, tu padre y yo estamos en un viaje muy importante

Yuukino: Perdona mama, es que la disquera pensó en mandarnos Francia a una escuela, y…

Mama: Si Yuukino, tomen el dinero que necesiten, luego te llamo, te amo, chao *Corto la llamada*

Yuukino: Si mama, se note que nos amas demasiado *Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y fue a su habitación, cuando de pronto…*

Samantha: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Desde su la habitación de Samantha se escucho un grito para morir de un infarto*

Yuukino: *Corrió lo más rápido que pudo* Que pasa!?

Samantha: UNA MALDITA ARAÑA NINJA SALIO DE LA NADA! *Grito de nuevo arriba de un pequeño sofá que tenía un su habitación*

Yuukino: Vaya por dios, pensé que era algo mas grave *Fue y piso a la araña que era del tamaño de una pequeña bola de algodón*

Samantha: *Salta para abrazar a Yuukino* Te amo hermana! *Y Yuukino perdió el equilibrio haciendo que ambas cayeran y seguido estallaran en carcajadas*

Yuukino: Bueno hermanita, debemos prepararnos ya que mañana será un día muy largo… Y cansado *Se levanto dejando sola a Samantha para que ambas se alistaran*

Aless POV

Después de que Joshy y yo hablamos con mama sobre lo que nos dijo Casandra, solo nos deseo mucha suerte y nos mando a recoger nuestras cosas más importantes.

Joshy: Sabes… A veces pienso que mama y papa solo quieren estar solos de una vez por todas *Comento la castaña rompiendo el silencio que había ya hace un rato*

Aless: Pero que dices? Ellos nos quieren mucho

Joshy: Yo no dije lo contrario, solo digo que… Sabes, ellos ya son mayores, y… Yo pienso que… Ellos ya quieren disfrutar su vida solo como… La pareja de casados que son *Cerro su maleta con todo lo necesario, para su "pequeño" viaje*

Aless: *Suspiro* Lo sé… Yo también pienso eso, pero… Necesitamos un lugar para poder vivir nosotras *Termino sus maletas y se dejo caer en su cama*

Joshy: Mmm… Ya sé! *Dijo chasqueando sus dedos* Recuerdas que Casandra nos dijo que podíamos utilizar un prestamos que nos daba la disquera para lo que quisiéramos? *Aless asintió solamente* Pues… Podemos pedirlo en Francia y comprar un departamento o yo que se

Aless: Pero tú estás loca mujer?!

*Y de eso inicio una conversación sobre lo que harían para poder vivir independientes a sus padres, hasta que ambas cayeron dormidas*

Hikari POV

Papa: Hikari, baja por favor!

Hikari: "Demonios, seguro Casandra ya se lo dijo" Voy papa *Apago el equipo de música y bajo un poco nerviosa sobre la reacción de su padre ante el repentino viaje a Paris*

Papa: Me llamo Casandra y me dijo sobre su viaje a Paris *Dijo con una voz seria mirando fijamente a Hikari*

Hikari: Y… Que dices? *Hikari estaba segura de que su padre se lo negaría, asi que empezó a ingeniar una forma de convencerlo hasta que…*

Papa: Pues… Aunque no quiera te debo dejar ir, en algún momento los hijos crecen… Jaja solo escúchame, hablo como tu abuelo (N/A: Esto no sé donde lo escuche pero me pareció gracioso ponerlo aquí xD)

Hikari: Vamos papa, no te pongas sentimental *Fue corriendo a abrazarlo* Te voy a extrañar…

Papa: Yo también, y mucho *Se separaron del abrazo* Solo ten cuidado *Hikari asintió* Ahora ve a terminar de empacar por que iremos a cenar

Hikari: Si papa, te amo *Le sonrió y fue corriendo a terminar de empacar*

Isabel POV

*La noticia de Paris me sorprendió mucho, pero… Lo que no me gusta es que dejare mi pequeño hogar, pero así es esto de trabajar en la música*

Isabel: Pues… A empacar se ha dicho *Tomo su maleta y empezó a guardar su ropa*

*1 hora después*

*Inserte tono de celular* - sin presupuesto xD

Isabel: Que pasa Samantha?

Samantha: Yuukino me dijo que te recordara que… Demonios, que era?

Isabel: Eh… Samantha, no te ofendas pero tu memoria es un poco mala

Samantha: Solo cuando es algo que no llama mi atención… A si, sobre el traje de mañana para el concierto…

Isabel: Que sucede con eso?

Samantha: Dicen que hubo un problema y que… Esta vez enviaron los uniformes negros en vez de los rojos…

Isabel: Dios mío, que tienen en la cabeza estos días… No importa, con tal de usar algo…

Samantha: Tienes razón… Bueno te dejo, que Yuukino me busca… KYAAA! Yuukino no dejameee! *Corto la llamada*

Isabel: Pero qué demonios ocurre con esas dos *Miro el reloj donde se marcaban las 11:45 p.m* Bueno, mañana será un día largo, así que… A dormir *Se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama para dormir*

Bastet POV

"Llegue a casa y mi mama me dio un enorme discurso de porque no ir a Francia, pero al final me dejo ir, ya que… "Los hijos deben crecer", y después de discurso milenario, me dejo ir a alistar mis cosas, que deje me llevaría, y que serian muchas"

*Después de leer muchoooooo tiempo, se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo cual decidió dormir sin más para el gran y agitado día que tendría al despertar*

Normal POV

*Después de el gran concierto de despedida que dieron, las chicas se dirigieron al aeropuerto parta emprender su viaje hacia Francia, en donde, según su representante estarían de "vacaciones" estudiando en la escuela como cualquier chico normal de esas edades*

Casandra: Vamos chicas, que se hace tarde

*Todas corrieron lo más deprisa posible para esquivar a sus fans que en esos momentos… Solo las retrasarían*

*Ya en el avión*

Yuukino: Yo pienso que… En Francia solo nos aburriremos

Isabel: Yuukino no seas amargada seguro pasaran cosas geniales

Hikari: Pues yo digo que… Podemos encontrar gente interesante…

Samantha: Hikari tu lo que quieres es un novio *La vio con cara pervertida, a lo que Hikari se sonrojo*

Aless: Pero lo dice la chica que solo ha tenido un novio *Esta vez Samantha se sonrojo*

Samantha: Pero calla mujer!

Todas: *Estallaron en risas por los comentarios anteriores*

Bastet: Ustedes creen que encontremos personas… Interesantes? *Comento la chica haciendo referencia al tema anterior*

Joshy: Pues… No lo sé, pero mientras tanto… Que Paris se prepare para este grupo de locas *Alzo su mano en forma de puño al centro de donde tenían esa pequeña conversación*

Todas: Siiii *Y todas alzaron su puño al centro para chocarlos a la vez*

Y a si continuaron su viaje a Paris, entre risas, bromas, chistes y demás, pero… Que les espera en este nuevo cambio para ellas?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y bueno eso es todo! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba castigada TnT, espero que les guste y pues… Feliz año nuevo! Atrasado :´3

Y amm… se me ocurrió, que si les gustaría que pusiera una canción que les guste o algo en el fic como canción de la banda mándenme el nombre por un PM…

Pero… Solo en ingles, español, o japonés y pues… Nada espero que tengan un gran año :D no como yo TnT y que les haya gustado.

Un abrazo y un besoooote x3


End file.
